Inutorture!
by KawaiiKirara
Summary: My first fic so please be nice. The cast of Inuyasha are tortured in various ways! I wrote this while having writer's block so it's not that good...
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna-san! This is basically my first fic so please be nice!!!! I'm TheGreatCheese's friend. You may have heard of me. Onegai, no flames. Just constructive criticism! ^_____________^  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Inuyasha and characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. If I owned Inuyasha there would be a lot more bishounen, Miroku wouldn't ruin the M/S moments, and Shippo's theme would play more often. Yep.  
  
Inu torture!!!  
  
KawaiiKirara: Hi, it's meeee! It's time to torture the cast of Inuyasha. Just gotta set the bait first.*lays out a bathtub full of ramen*  
  
~A few seconds later~  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha slow down!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Must..eat...ramen..*drools*  
  
*Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara are close behind*  
  
Kagome: Grrrrrrrrrr....OSUWARI!!!!!  
  
*Inuyasha falls face first into the ramen*  
  
Inuyasha: Kuso!  
  
KawaiiKirara: Great, now that everyone's here we can start!  
  
Miroku: Well hello there I-  
  
KawaiiKirara: Hiraikotsu!!!! *bangs Miroku with Hiraikotsu*  
  
Sango: Where'd you get that!?!?!?!?  
  
KawaiiKirara: I sto--I mean..I found it!!!!.um..yeah.heh..*sweatdrop* Anyway, you guys are gonna help me with some stuff.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! Says who!?  
  
KawaiiKirara: Says meeeeee! *pulls out tape recorder and hits play*  
  
Tape recorder: OSUWARI!!!! ( It's Kagome's voice  
  
Inuyasha: Gahhhh!!!! *hits floor*  
  
KawaiiKirara: Now if we could PLEASE START!!!!!!! *pulls out giant bag of popcorn* BEHOLD!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *sniff sniff* MMMMMmmmmmm!!!!! What is that stuff?????  
  
KawaiiKirara: It's......popcorn!!! The nutritional snack that should be part of anyone's day!  
  
Everyone: Pop..corn...  
  
Inuyasha: STOP YAPPING AND GIVE ME SOOOME!!!!!!!!  
  
KawaiiKirara: Okie dokie!! ^-^ *throws handful of popcorn at Yasha's head*  
  
Inuyasha: Ow.*munch* Wooooooooowwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS STUFF *MUNCH* IS GGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRREEEEEEEATTTTT!!!!!  
  
KawaiiKirara: *Throws tiny piece in the air*  
  
Inu: *Jumps up and catches it*  
  
KawaiiKirara: Everyone catch on? o_~ Take a handful and get ready!  
  
Everyone: *Throws handful in different directions*  
  
Inuyasha: *somehow that will never be known catches every piece before they hit the ground*  
  
KawaiiKirara: Behold! Glue! *glues a piece of popcorn to Inuyasha's back*  
  
Inuyasha: *frantically trying to reach popcorn* Eeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaa  
  
KawaiiKirara: Ok, now that I'm out of popcorn. What shall we do next.*scans area* Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! *runs around in circles while humming I Am*  
  
Shippo: Hurry up!  
  
KawaiiKirara: Ah kawaii!!!!!! *huggle*  
  
Shippo: Kagome she's scaring me!!!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Get away from Shippo-chan!  
  
KawaiiKirara: He's mine!!!!  
  
Kagome: Noooo!!!!!  
  
Miroku: CAT FIGHT CAT FIGHT CAT FIGHT! CAT FI-OW!!!!  
  
Sango: *pick's up Hiraikotsu* SHUT UP!!  
  
Miroku: Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!! Everyone else is busy, right...  
  
Sango: HENTAI!!! *HUWACK*  
  
Miroku: *twitching on the ground*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well...hmmmm.....I had writers block..I probably won't continue this fic....give me advice please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok..so...I got one review...wow.ANYWAY! I have TheGreatCheese helping me through this chapter so it's gonna be better.  
  
Disclaimor: I sadly don't own Inuyasha. Waaaaaaaaaaaa WHY AREN'T I ALLOWED TO HAVE NICE THINGS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
KawaiiKirara: HHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! I'm back.  
  
Everyone: HELP US!  
  
KawaiiKirara: Today we're gonna see the effects of all your actions. Might I make an example.*hits a button on the wall and a shirtless Naraku falls through the roof*  
  
Everyone: ..YOUR POINT PLEASE!!!!  
  
KawaiiKirara: *pulls out react-o-meter and presses button*  
  
Everyone: *silence*  
  
*A bunch of random people stomp through the door and throw jelly beans at Naraku*  
  
People: BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
One person: Put a shirt on ya beatnick!  
  
KawaiiKirara: ..Interesting...  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
KawaiiKirara: *pulls out tape recorder*  
  
Tape recorder: OSUWARI!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *thud*  
  
People: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Hmmm....Ladies of the audience...Hi!  
  
Ladies of the Audience: Hentaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! *thuwack!!!!*  
  
Shippo: When will he ever learn?  
  
Kirara: ..mew..  
  
People: KAWAII!!!!!!!!!! *storm over the two and huggle them*  
  
Shippo: Kagome!!!!!!! Help meeeee!  
  
KawaiiKirara: STOP EVERYTHING! *uses authoress powers to stop the scene* We have a guest.  
  
~rain clouds appear and out of one falls a giant Ninja Bunny followed by an army of churros and squinkey warriors~  
  
TheGreatCheese: *jumps off the Ninja Bunny's back* Hi people!!!!!!! ::GaSp:: KAWAII!!!! *runs after Shippo*  
  
KawaiiKirara: Stop! I'm in the middle of a very important experiment.  
  
Kagome: Help us please. Help!  
  
TheGreatCheese: YOU CAN'T HAVE AN EXPERIMENT WITHOUT FLUFFLY!  
  
KawaiiKirara: GASP! YOU'RE RIGHT! *takes out another tape recorder*  
  
Tape recorder: AH O GODS THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I have abolutely no strength and the tetsusaiga is out in the opening, totally unguarded! It would be horrible if someone were to try to kill me right now!  
  
Inuyasha: IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE ME!?!?!?!?!?  
  
KawaiiKirara: Of course.  
  
Inuyasha: THAT'S NOT EVEN MY VOICE. IT'S JUST YOU TALKING REALLY FAST AND SLOWING IT DOWN TO SOUND LIKE ME!  
  
Fluffy: Um..am I supposed to be here? *Sees me and TheGreatCheese* Ahhh! Get them away!!!!  
  
KawaiiKirara: BLAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
TheGreatCheese: GET THE PUFF!  
  
Fluffy: NO IT'S MY PUFF! *hugs puff protectively* I LOVE MY PUFF PLEASE LEAVE IT ALONE!  
  
KawaiiKirara: Ow ok.if you help us with an experiment..  
  
Fluffy: I don't trust you...  
  
TheGreatCheese: Too bad! Sess! You're going to have a staring contest with this block of wood!!!!  
  
Everyone: ...0_o''  
  
~Twelve hours later~  
  
Inuyasha: O GODS I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! *takes a bucket of water and pours it over Fluffy*  
  
Fluffy: *blink blink* Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!  
  
KawaiiKirara: Blahahahaha so it can blink!!!!!!  
  
Sango: This is getting pretty sad..-_-'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, better than the last chapter but it still needs work. R and R!!!!!!! onegai!!!!!!! I'll take into consideration any suggestions and ideas. 


End file.
